


Spotlight

by unspecified (modernscience)



Series: Meandering through (until I find you) [2]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernscience/pseuds/unspecified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Kindergarten Teacher Karlie meets Nanny Extraordinaire Taylor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotlight

Sometimes you think that if you had time to really think about your career choice, you'd have chosen a different path.

The first day of school is one of those days when you have to repeatedly remind yourself why you decided to stick with your major instead of calling the guy from the modeling agency who gave you his card after seeing you jogging in Central Park a few years ago. Not ten minutes after you've arrived, there was a fight over who’s turn is it in the bouncy castle - something which required your persuasion skill (cookies and stickers) and Lily’s firm command to resolve.

Your mind is not ready for this.  
It's still back in St. Louis, enjoying a full Kloss Family Breakfast complete with bacon and eggs. Having a catch practice with dad. Going to Mills for Apple Picking. Even walking around town with Joe.  
It wasn't much of a holiday, but it was home. If you're being honest, you're pissed at yourself for booking the a red eye to New York, giving you very little time to rest. Though you know if you had an earlier flight you would've regretted it, too.

There was quite the wail coming from the front gate, and Lily was already halfway up from her seat when you stopped her and told her you'd handle this.

"You're an angel."

You gave her a wink. "That I am."

 

* * *

 

The nanny was looking terribly sheepish (you inwardly curse as the first thing that comes to your mind is how pretty she looks) as she tries to assure the little boy that she will “be right here as soon as you walk out the door, okay, Buddy?” This must be the new kid who's transferred here. You flash out your brightest smile and join in the conversation, squatting down to his level to talk to him.

“Hi there. What’s your name?”

He wipes the snot and tears with the sleeve of his jacket and tells you it’s Dylan.

“My name is Karlie. Dylan, that’s a really cool name. You know Bob Dylan, the singer?”

He shakes his head, his crying has now reduced to short quick sniffles as he tries to calm himself down.

“He’s this really famous singer. Curly hair, like yours. And he would wear sunglasses sometimes.”

He doesn't reply, only clutches the hems of the nanny’s T-shirt a little tighter. You give a sympathetic nod to the girl who had that classic look of a deer caught in the headlights on her face; unsure of what to do. If you didn't know any better you'd think she's staring at you.

“Tell you what. I’ve got a pair of it in the classroom. You can try it on, see for yourself. I bet you'd look really cool in them, too. How about that?”

The kid - Dylan - looks up to the nanny.

“I’ll be here. Promise.”

Silence for a while, and then: “Okay, I guess.”

“Excellent. Wanna hold my hand?”

She mouthes a silent thank you and as you guide Dylan inside, there’s something about her that makes you want to look back. She gives you a smile as her eyes catches yours, and you can’t help but imagine how nice it would be to see that every day.

 

* * *

 

"So. Got a new eye candy?"

"What?"

"I saw you looking at Dylan's nanny."

"You were spying on me?"

"I would call it monitoring and observing from a distance. She's pretty, Kar. You got good taste."

"When do I ever have bad taste?"

"You wanna go there?"

"... Not really."

"I can name a few."

"Shut up."

 

* * *

 

 

The bar feels foreign to you on a weekday night, but Lily insisted you come along for a girl’s night out and you have used your “I just wanna stay at home, watch my Netflix” card one too many times, and she was beginning to suspect you're actually a hermit, so you reluctantly agreed. There was also the added fact that the day was a lot more tiring than it used to be, so what the hell, you’ll have a beer or two.

 

"This is fun, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Your eyes flick over to the stage. "Oh look, someone's setting up."

With the light shone on her it doesn't take you long until you recognize the face of the singer.

"I swear I didn't plan any of this."  
You're too flabbergasted to reply. Beside you, Lily lets out a scoff and was already starting to tell the other girls what had happened this morning, but you're quick to give her a slap on the shoulder. The familiar tap tap tap on the microphone stops her from going further with it.

She makes a quick introduction of her name - Taylor - and then proceeded to do several acoustic covers. You were entranced (to say the least) by her voice; humming and sometimes even singing along silently from your chair as you take a swig or two at your beer. You wouldn’t have thought that the girl you saw earlier today and the girl sitting on a stool at the stage are actually the same person. She has that aura about her, a certain type of charm and command on her performance and on the audience.

She announces her last song; a title you haven’t heard of before and you assumed it's one of her own. Shortly after she strums the first chord, her eyes catches yours, and is that a smile you see tugging at the edge of her lips?  
She keeps them on you, occasionally looking down to make sure her fingers are on the right strings or keeping a watchful eye as her right hand move up and down the chords.

“She’s good,” Lily quips, and you nod in agreement, not wanting to disrupt her singing.

Maybe it’s the beer talking, but man does she look pretty.

 

* * *

 

“Hi.”

“Hey there.”

“Nanny by daytime, singer by night, huh?”

She chuckles. “Yeah, well. This gig doesn’t exactly warrant a lot of income.”

“My friend told me you’re good.”

_What the fuck was that, Kloss?_

She makes an exaggerated gasp and pretends to look offended. “You don’t think I’m good?”

“No, I mean… I think you were great.”

“That’s… an upgrade?”

“Yes.”

You're getting up your nerves to ask if she wanted a drink. It has been so long and you are so out of practice that it kinda amazes you how you got the courage to talk to her in the first place.

“Thanks for earlier today. I’ve only been with Dylan’s family for a week and he was homeschooled before, so he’s not really used to it.”

“You must have been a good nanny to have him clinging to you after only a week.”

“What can I say, I excel at everything.”

It’s surprisingly easy to talk to her; you exchange funny stories about having to deal with tiny humans for a living, you tell her about your dream job (“maybe something about computers. I don’t know, I find it fascinating"), she tells you hers (“it would be really nice to be able to work in the music industry. I mean really work, not just doing gigs at bars and cafes”), and your mutual love of baking. You like this. It’s effortless and playful, like catching up with an old friend you haven’t seen in a while and learning all the new stuff that has been going on in both your lives. There is something oddly familiar about her, and you feel at ease straight away.

Your jitters are long gone by now, though just to make sure, you take another swig at your beer before finally saying: “Would you like to have coffee sometime? Just the two of us, no kids around.”

You see her hesitate for a moment - an alarm already blaring in your brain - but then she leans in and gives you a gentle peck on the cheek.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos, they are very much appreciated. If you want to send me prompts for vignettes feel free to send me a message.


End file.
